For many years separate water spray and aerated water stream appliances have been used in kitchens. The desirability of a single appliance that would deliver, selectively, either a spray or an aerated stream therefrom is also well known, and such alternative-flow appliances are generally known as a spray-or-aerator.
Prior spray-or-aerator appliances have been achieved in a turret head arrangement wherein separate spray or aerator discharge heads may be selectively rotated into alignment with the incoming flow, or in a shiftable head arrangement wherein through an axial movement of a discharge head, between upstream and downstream positions, the water flowing through the discharge head is directed either through spray orifices or through the aerator.
Such prior constructions have almost invariably used at least some metal parts therein and have been relatively expensive, and have been observed to provide some difficulties for users of the appliance to secure full benefit of the alternate usages during the life of the appliance, so that the user continues to use the appliance only in one of the two alternate modes of usage.
Thus, the object of this invention is to provide an improved spray-or-aerator appliance that avoids usage of metal parts, that is relatively inexpensive, and that has simple means for effecting selective flow therefrom by merely rotating the spray head portion of the appliance to a position at which the desired flow is achieved.
Further objects of this invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art from the following description of the invention.